The publishing of audio or video in digital format for automatic download over the internet, has become increasingly important way of publishing audio and video content.
Different ways of adding content, in particular advertisements, to streaming media are known. US2012167132 discloses an index file for advertisements and video media. U.S. Pat. No. 8,307,392 discloses an ad insertion rule that determines when in a video an advertisement should be inserted. These documents are concerned with steaming media, i e media that can be played to the user without all of the media file having to be downloaded to a user client. However, limited bandwidth or poor coverage of wireless networks makes it difficult to stream media in certain locations. At those locations, it is preferred to download the whole media file before it is accessed by the user. Download can for example be executed by a RSS subscription service. In that context, WO2008128084 discloses how advertisements can be inserted into an audio file before delivery (i.e. download) of the file to the user. This has the disadvantage that the additional content will be inserted, at the latest, when the media is downloaded to the local device. There is no way of modifying the additional content after the user has downloaded the file to the client device.
US 2013/0004138 discloses a method for a viewer to comment a video stream. However, it would be useful to provide a method that would provide an improved experience when commenting video or audio files or live events.
These and other limitations of the prior art may be overcome by the invention disclosed herein.